


let the bells ring on a fool's holiday

by askmeaboutmyoctopustheory



Series: winterhawk bingo 2 electric boogaloo [5]
Category: Marvel 616, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Bathtub Sex, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, LIKE THIS IS FLUFFY AND THERE ARE FEELINGS, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, i like don't know how to tag this there are just a lot of emotions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:48:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28312611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/askmeaboutmyoctopustheory/pseuds/askmeaboutmyoctopustheory
Summary: He felt Clint’s arms hug him from behind and his chin rest on Bucky’s shoulder.“I’ll never get used to it.” Clint murmurs, voice rumbling against Bucky’s back.“Used to what?”“Having a normal life. Having friends who come over for Christmas and we don’t have to worry about Doombots or AIM or aliens.”
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton
Series: winterhawk bingo 2 electric boogaloo [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1970914
Comments: 10
Kudos: 29
Collections: Winterhawk Bingo Round Two





	let the bells ring on a fool's holiday

**Author's Note:**

> yeah this came out of left field for me completely and i have no idea how i wrote this in like an hour
> 
> it's christmas morning for most of you so merry christmas
> 
> written for "tubsharing" square on winterhawk bingo!!

Bucky looked around their shitty apartment. There were bits of wrapping paper everywhere from where Lucky had gotten over enthusiastic during the annual wrapping paper fight. The smell of burnt potatoes lingered from Clint forgetting to lower the oven temperature. The grubby fake tree they had bought second hand was overloaded with kitschy ornaments. 

He felt Clint’s arms hug him from behind and his chin rest on Bucky’s shoulder. 

“I’ll never get used to it.” Clint murmurs, voice rumbling against Bucky’s back. 

“Used to what?”   
  
“Having a normal life. Having friends who come over for Christmas and we don’t have to worry about Doombots or AIM or aliens.”

Bucky just hummed. “Me neither.” 

“Don’t get sentimental on me, lefty.”

“You started it.”

“Mmhm” Clint agreed as he started to mouth his way up Bucky’s neck and press kisses along the edge of his jaw. “I’m tryin’ to start somethin’ else too.”

Bucky just put his hands over where Clint’s were wrapped around him and pulled him closer to kiss him fully. “I know. I’m ok with that.”   
  
“You wanna warm up? Take advantage of the jacuzzi tub Tony installed despite it ruining my entire bathroom?”

“Your bathroom looked like a frat house.” Bucky laughed against Clint’s lips.

Clint shrugged as Bucky turned and walked up one of the steps to the bathroom. He knew that the biting, harsh wind of New York winters could bring phantom pain to Bucky’s shoulder. Standing on the step above him, Bucky kissed Clint’s forehead with a giggle.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

They undressed each other slowly, pressing kisses onto the other’s body as new garments were removed. Their bathroom filled up with cookie-scented steam and Clint finally sunk into the wonderfully deep jacuzzi tub. 

“C’mere hot stuff.” 

Bucky joined him, once again thanking the miracle of modern design for a bathtub that allowed his noodle of a boyfriend to extend his legs fully. He sank back against Clint’s strong chest and exhaled slowly. 

They soaked for a while, occasionally squeezing a hand, pulling each other closer, or petting Lucky’s head resting on the side of the tub. The water had begun to get past the point of “warm” and Bucky turned to look at Clint, who just jerked his head at the tap. Bucky turned the hot water on fully and let the water warm up again as other water drained out. He settled back against Clint, whose hands started roving over his body with more intent before. 

“You tryin’ to start somethin again?”

“Maybe I am.”   
  
Clint’s hand ran up Bucky’s thighs to loosely stroke his cock a few times. Bucky moved lazily to chase the contact, head rolling back against Clint’s shoulder. His hand came up and turned Clint’s face to face him. Their kiss was barely there, almost chaste considering their setting.

“We got the water lube stuff in the cupboard?”   
  
“Pretty sure it’s still in the shower basket.”

Clint disentangled himself to shuffle his long arm through their suction-cupped shower basket. “You’ve got so many damn products in here.”   
  


His hand emerged with the tube of lube nevertheless and Cilnt placed it on the side of the tub. 

“Lucky, go lay down.” Bucky told him as he turned around to face Clint with another deep kiss. “Merry Christmas.” 

Clint’s slick fingers ran down to rub against Bucky’s rim right as he nibbled a bit on Bucky’s lip. One of Clint’s long fingers explored Bucky for a few shallow rubs before he added another. When Bucky started to rock back against his hand, Clint added a third. He watched Bucky ride his fingers for a few moments before he reached for the lube again. With a bit of maneuvering and a few strokes to his eager dick, Clint’s fingers dug into Bucky’s hips as he sank down onto Clint’s cock. 

Bucky’s arms came to wrap loosely around Clint’s shoulders as he slowly bobbed up and down. Clint’s eyes followed him and his hands kneaded and pressed against Bucky’s ass. 

Bucky sat fully on Clint’s cock and rolled his hips a few times, grinning when he felt Clint thrust up slightly. He couldn’t help but get lost in kissing Clint again for several minutes, trying to pull him impossibly closer and wrapping his legs around Clint. When he broke away, their foreheads came to rest together.

  
“You wanna take a little time here?”   
  
“Got nowhere else I wanna be, Buck.”

**Author's Note:**

> find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/_AMAMOT) or i’m on [tumblr](https://askmeaboutmyoctopustheory.tumblr.com/)
> 
> This author invites:  
> *Short comments  
> *Long comments  
> *Questions  
> *Reader/reader interaction
> 
> Author responses: This author replies to comments. If you don't want a reply for any reason whatsoever (you feel shy, you have anxiety, just because), feel free to sign your comment with "whisper" and I will appreciate the comment and respect your wish that I not respond.
> 
> welcome any form of podfic, fanart, remixes, fan-made media etc


End file.
